


【卡鸣】一个夏日的破镜重圆

by AobaAmaya



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 现代架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaAmaya/pseuds/AobaAmaya
Summary: 大学老师卡x花艺师鸣旧爱重逢的老套戏码（？
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, 卡鸣
Kudos: 2





	【卡鸣】一个夏日的破镜重圆

**Author's Note:**

> 一发短打

卡卡西是鸣人大学时的老师，两人互相暗恋过，但是卡卡西始终没有更进一步的意思。鸣人毕业那年家中突遭变故，回到了生长的城市边打工边照顾爷爷。两年后又回到了H市做起了鲜花生意。某天卡卡西路过花店才发现对方竟然是曾经的学生。两人加了微信，但又不怎么联系，碍于旧日的情分。某天赶上大学同学的婚礼，找鸣人承包婚礼设计。婚礼上许多熟悉的面孔，有些看起来老成了很多，有些早已成家。大家笑着问他，为什么你还不结婚？鸣人摆摆手说工作这么忙哪有功夫儿女情长，转头就在婚礼上喝得烂醉。新郎和新娘自然是无暇顾及他，其他众人也都东倒西歪。最后还是卡卡西自告奋勇把鸣人带回了自己家。  
到了家先是给人换了衣服，而后又把人搬上了床，自己睡在沙发。这一晚睡得极不安稳，鸣人半夜总挣扎着口渴，于是卡卡西便起来给他倒水喝。睡着的鸣人嘴里总是在说话，兴许是见了故人所以梦到了大学时光，一会儿要和李打篮球，一会儿又皱着眉大喊佐助混蛋。又忽然安静下来，卡卡西听到鸣人在小声地叫自己的名字。  
或许是深夜的多愁善感，卡卡西阖上眼睑，鸣人那鲜活的模样跃然脑海，典型的不良少年，逃课，上课睡觉，并且完全没有师生关系的自觉，卡卡西常常怀疑鸣人是否贿赂了门卫大爷才能在教职工宿舍来去自如。他们走得那么近，以至于鸣人一旷课他的任课老师都会来向卡卡西告状。  
回想起这些时卡卡西不自觉勾起了嘴角。耳边又传来鸣人喊水喝的声音，他认命爬起来倒了一杯温水，在床边托起鸣人的头将水杯贴近他的嘴唇。喝水。  
鸣人乖乖张开了嘴，卡卡西顺势倾斜杯子，像喂奶狗一样慢慢将水渡进去。喝毕，鸣人看着他，卡卡西老师，我喜欢你。我喜欢你。喜欢你。  
卡卡西动了动嘴角，细心帮鸣人重新盖好被子，用微不可闻的声音说，这样就可以了，鸣人。  
只要能看着你，就可以了。

过年时旧时伊鲁卡来找卡卡西喝酒。两人聊了些在大学时一同任教的时光，话题不知怎么又转到了鸣人身上。伊鲁卡半开玩笑地说，我们都以为你跟鸣人互相喜欢呢。  
卡卡西欲言又止，闷声喝下了一口酒。  
伊鲁卡半晌才反应过来，拍桌子的声音让隔壁桌频频侧目。你还是这么老好人的样子啊，怪不得我前几天去找鸣人时那小子看起来怪怪的。你知道的吧？鸣人对你的感情？  
鸣人跟我不会有好结果。像我这样的中年男性配不上他吧？卡卡西只顾喝酒。伊鲁卡，我现在已经很满足了。我希望鸣人找个好女人，过幸福的日子。  
伊鲁卡失望透顶，卡卡西，你这样只会让你们两个都变得不幸。  
不幸吗？卡卡西回忆起鸣人酒醒那天一言不发离开自己家。不，不幸的人只有我，鸣人迟早会忘记他，然后走得更远。

宇宙的熵增定律似乎也适用于两人之间的关系。微妙的平衡被打破。鸣人在店里的时间越来越少，似乎是在有意无意地躲避着卡卡西。直到某天卡卡西再光顾时，里面营业的人已经是陌生的面孔。意识到这点的卡卡西说不上伤心，只是感觉心里有块地方悄然塌陷了，淹没在夏天无端的热意中。

自鸣人毕业后他又带过许多学生，其中不乏让他赏识的优秀的年轻人。但放课后不再有人聒噪地缠着他，办公桌上不再有零食和潦草的纸条，宿舍里也不再需要成对的杯子和牙刷。直到这时卡卡西才意识到鸣人给他的生活带来了的是什么，只是他太过于习惯，待发现时已经太晚。卡卡西并不是那种热爱追逐的人。他曾经也为了什么奔跑过，但岁月总能将他握在手里的东西带走。  
有天赋，教书教得好，也勤恳负责，学校一直有意提拔他做管理层，只是卡卡西总巧妙地云游拒绝掉。他放弃了，如果什么都抓不住，那不如从一开始就不要伸手。他成为了教师，目送这些年轻人跑起来的身影，超过自己，跑到看不清的地方去。  
鸣人也本该如此。

一声突兀的蝉鸣打破了卡卡西无端的妄想。缓过神来才发觉他一直站在太阳下，白衬衫吸足热度，发烫地贴在皮肤上。一个熟悉的人影撞破静止的街景，怀里抱着一大捧洁白的花。卡卡西兀自站在原地，看着那人几乎快要撞在自己身上才发觉。

鸣人将行又止，从里面抽出一支送给卡卡西。

卡卡西问，为什么最近都不在店里见到你。鸣人腼腆地笑了笑，说最近开了新的业务，正在起步阶段，所以店面交给了下手。

什么业务？

W大下个学期要新开一门花艺选修课，我打算试试看就投了简历，没想到被录用了。想来我有好几年的花艺师经验，还是W大毕业的前校友，学校大概也很希望我来当老师吧？

鸣人笑嘻嘻地说。  
卡卡西说不出话。自己的学生如今即将成为自己的同僚……  
和鸣人一同在校园里生活的记忆又翻涌入脑海。下意识，呼吸乱了节奏。

卡卡西老师，你知道芍药的话语是什么吗？

鸣人深深地望着他的眼睛。风流涌动，吹起他的衣襟。卡卡西向他踏出一步，恍惚间觉得时间又回到了四年前的那个夏天，鸣人也是这样站在自己面前，用着这样的眼神看着他。

鸣人本应该像其他人一样，从身后赶超自己，坚实地跑向更远的地方。  
而现在，这个早已出落得颀长挺拔的身影重新回到了他的面前。

这个夏日或许有些热过头了，卡卡西忽然释怀地笑起来，一时无法分清这股包裹他的温热来自头顶的太阳还是眼前的少年。

他曾经以为生活不过如此，奔跑也没有了必要。但一股冲动萦绕在他的心间，他感到自己正在重新迈开双腿，伸出手，跌跌撞撞、义无反顾地朝着什么地方跑去。

这次，等着他的是鸣人的拥抱。

END

※芍药的花语：难舍难分的爱


End file.
